Secure computer systems may be used in applications requiring a high degree of accuracy. A secure computer system may require data validation for any incoming data, in order to safeguard the integrity of the secure computer system. The integrity of incoming data ensures that the secure computer system and any peripheral devices or software are not corrupted or otherwise subject to erroneous or malicious data transmissions. To perform normal operations, certain secure computer systems may require the use of data imported from computing devices and systems external to the secure computer system. Using such “off-board” data presents a risk of introducing corrupt or erroneous data into a secure computing environment.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method for validating data before importing that data into a secure computer system. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.